Aedraides
Appearance Aedraides is a purple skinned tiefling that stands about 5’11”. She has broad shoulders and somewhat of a large bust. She is curvaceous and healthy looking despite her upbringing and has a long, strong, and thick tail with a furry end. Upon her body she wears somewhat tattered garb resembling a tunic or robe with a hood stitched on the back. The garb itself reveals most of her legs to her upper thighs. Upon her legs and, face, and tail are distinct golden markings. On her neck are darker purple swirls that align at the center of her throat. She has 5 small horns that adorn her hairline like a crown. The central horn juts upwards into a curved spike. Personality Highly modest and shut in from those around her, Aedraides isn't much of a conversationalist at first. Getting her to talk is sometimes akin to pulling teeth. She does not hold a high opinion of herself, and such can be told by her hesitant and unconfident demeanor. When she is finally able to ease herself around someone, she is a loyal and caring friend. Family Aedraides does not know her true family, having been an orphan since birth. She does however have several adoptive/foster families around Hillcrest and what used to be the Lower District of Cortea. The family she stayed with the longest in Hillcrest was the Zegard family. Their household consisted of Mr. and Mrs Zegard (as these are the only names she knew them by) and four other children. She considered the four children of the Zegard household to be the closest thing she would ever have to siblings, despite how they would usually ostracize her from the family. She was cast out of this home due to complaining about being hungry, as Mrs. Zegard would intentionally not leave enough food for Aedraides. Childhood Growing up was rocky from the start. At her birth, she was abandoned inside of a box and found by a stray dog that barked at people passing by. It was only when Aedraides actually began wailing out of hunger that attention was brought to her. She does not know who initially took her in as an infant, but she was eventually brought into the Zegard household. Aedraides lived with the Zegards up until she was 6 years of age. The final straw for Mrs. Zegard was a complaint from the young tiefling about being hungry. Thankfully, she was swiftly taken in by an elderly woman of the name Treha-Yabba. She lived with the elderly woman one year acting as almost a caretaker and a child house-maid, but was cast out of the household as well, as she was accused of stealing candles and selling them for extra food as well as being called ungrateful. At the age of 7, Aedraides was homeless, as she could no longer successfully appeal her way into any more households in the area. It was at this period in her life where she met a friend, a young blond boy named Thomas Valentine. They often played and talked to each other outside and were both victims of teasing from other children in the area. Aedraides was teased for her appearance and the general sentiment of distrust that came from the children's parents, as well as for attempting to be friends with a human boy. Her small friendship was shortlived, as eventually Thomas and his family left Hillcrest for a reason that was strange to her. In her preteen years, Aedraides spent the majority of her time on the streets begging or within natural areas by herself. She spent time gathering food from the land to feed herself or simply took up small tasks such as finding small trinkets or beads on the ground to sell within the town. It was at the age of 17 when she decided to try and make a better life elsewhere, and so traveled with merchant bands and such to Cortea. Adolescence Much of Aedraides' adolescence was spent traveling with merchants and within the Lower District of Cortea. While she was with merchant bands, Aedraides would help clean up after them wherever they went or simply acted as a servant to the people in charge of the groups. She made enough coin doing so to buy food for herself or to pay dues for the merchant bands allowing her to stay with them. Once she reached Cortea, most of her time spent there was helping out where she could at the docks or cleaning up around the forges of the lower district for small amounts of change, enough to feed herself and get by. She occasionally found time to study magic at the library within the upper district, despite doing so in a very discreet manner and hiding herself away within the library as she studied. Adulthood Prior to Discord Category:Player Character